


Another Ordinary Tuesday

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakama, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another ordinary Tuesday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ordinary Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how about them fighting on deck but then one of Usopp's bugs escapes and Sanji sees it?

 

It was another ordinary Tuesday afternoon. After a week of rain, the sun had finally returned and the crew were taking advantage of it out on deck. Franky and Brook sat on the lawn under the shade of the tree, restringing their guitars.  Robin leaned against the tree trunk, reading a book. A second set of her hands pushed Chopper on the swing. Nami was prone on a beach blanket wearing a bikini that was more string than fabric, soaking up the sun. Usopp was on the upper deck at his branch office, tinkering. Luffy was a spot on the lion figurehead, his hat barely visible from the main deck. 

Brook glanced up when Zoro sailed past and crashed into the wall outside the Aquarium Bar. Sanji sprang after him, flipping hand over foot.  Brook turned his attention back to his guitar as Zoro and Sanji's squabbling and fighting continued. It was familiar background noise on board the Sunny and no one bothered to shut them up. 

Usopp cast a long-nosed shadow over Nami's back when he came down to the main deck. He wore his goggles and was adjusting them as he peered around in the grass. "Uh, have any of you seen--" 

A squeal interrupted him, and all heads swung toward the sound. Sanji was jumping from foot to foot to hand on Zoro's _head_ , as Zoro swung at him. "Get off me, you stupid cook!" Zoro snapped. 

"Not until you get rid of them!" Sanji pointed at the deck, balancing stork-like on Zoro's green head. A row of black bugs the size of pirate coins were marching across the clipped grass. 

Nami saw them, screamed, and was suddenly halfway up the rigging on the main mast. Usopp began slinking away. Luffy laughingly appeared, rubber arms snapping back into place. "I want to dance on Zoro's head, too!" 

"Me, too! Me, too!" Chopper chimed in, jumping from the seat of the swing. 

"Nobody's dancing on my head!" Zoro yelled, while Sanji continued to do exactly that. Zoro started swinging at Sanji again. 

Several sets of arms sprouted from the grass and the bugs were delicately picked up and passed back to Usopp's branch office. Robin smiled in Usopp's direction when she uncrossed her arms. He gave her a little wave and fled up the steps when Nami's angry shouting came through the announcement speaker. "I'm going to kill you, Usopp!" 

Zoro fought off Luffy with one hand while trying to dislodge Sanji with the other. Chopper clapped and jumped around the three. "I want a turn! I want a turn!" 

Franky looked at Brook, shrugged, and he and Brook went back to stringing their guitars. It was just another ordinary Tuesday afternoon on board the Sunny.

 

**End**


End file.
